


Feeling Human

by twyly56



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - The Vampire Diaries Fusion, Big Brother Elijah Mikaelson, Cute Kids, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Kol's Like the Cool Uncle That Shows Up On Holidays, Mama Rebekah Mikaelson, Marcel is Around There Somewhere, New Orleans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Raising Harry Potter, Young Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: Rebekah was visiting London on one of the rare occasions that possessive bastard brother of hers was off doing something random by himself, and she finds a witch baby on a doorstep. Who the bloody hell does that to such a young child? I mean, anyone could come and take him. The parents must not be very responsible, so she takes the baby back with her to New Orleans. Her brothers are baffled.





	1. Prologue

She first heard a soft whimpering noise, almost like an echo wisping by on the wind. Rebekah tilted her head to the side and glanced at the people with her. They did not seem to notice anything out of place. The pair of teenage humans remained silent for a moment, before a quiet sob broke through the silence of the night. Rebekah quickly stood and rushed off to find the source of the noise while her male companions sighed and began to clean up the uneaten picnic. She found herself stumbling down a suburban street, and she found a crying child sitting on the ground, a half knocked over baby carrier laying next to him. 

"Oh, you poor thing," Rebekah said. As she moved to pick up the child, she realized why nothing had attempted to eat or otherwise mess with the unattended infant. "Where are your parents? Why would they leave you alone in this state?" It was such an appalling thing to do. The baby opened his bright green eyes at the sound of her voice, reaching out his tiny hands. Rebekah picked him up, forcing herself to ignore the smell. The baby whimpered, clutching her shirt with his little hands. "Let's get you somewhere safe..." 

At first, she thought of taking him to an orphanage, but then got a better look at his tiny little face. Her unbeating heart ached, and she felt her heartstrings be tugged at. She knew that she could not. She did not know why exactly, but she had to help this child herself. Rebekah unfolded the letter that he had clutched in one of his small hands and glanced at it briefly. The writing was almost illegible, so she just tossed it aside and continued walking down the street. 

 

"I'm home, Bekah!" Klaus announced as he toed off his shoes at the doorway, tossing his belongings onto the couch, noticing Elijah's own things laying in an uncharacteristically messy heap near the coffee table, stray papers strewn about. Klaus narrowed his eyes suspiciously. It was not like his elder brother to leave anything in a mess until he was beating someone to a bloody pulp. "Hey! You didn't tell me Elijah was also going to be here-"

But before Klaus could finish his sentence, he was greeted with a collective shush from his two siblings. Rebekah was leaning against the sink as she cradled something that resembled a vaguely humanoid sack of potatoes, and Elijah was seated at the island, elbows propped up on counter as he gave a disapproving look at his brother's loud presence. The object in Rebekah's arms let out what Klaus swears must be a babe's cry, although he could not be certain as Rebekah just so happened to nervously laugh at that very same moment, her cheeks pinking slightly as she offered a somewhat awkward smile. Klaus laughed as well, deciding to ignore Elijah's little huff of annoyance.

"For God's sake, my dear siblings," Klaus joked as he held his hands up in mock surrender, his brain still on overdrive as he continued taking the sight in front of him in. "I am sorry."

Though he did not manage to sound too terribly apologetic, sauntering over to his sister with a crooked grin on his face, humming as he slid up next her, his accursed curiosity getting the better of him as he soon found himself peering into the cocoon of blankets that she was rocking. His sister's heart was soft at times, so he was unsure of what exactly to expect. Perhaps a drowned cat or something as equally helpless, that she might try to nurse back to health. Come to think of it, Rebekah had not done so in a couple of centuries, so this was rather odd to him. He looked down, tilting his head.

Only to be met with a chubby little face gazing right back at him, the small child's bright green eyes weirdly alert, its pouty lower lip wobbling as they stared each other down. Klaus raised a confused eyebrow. He looked back at his sister and even back to his brother. Elijah just shrugged, and Rebekah had a set to her jaw, looking determined. She shifted the baby in her arms, holding it firmly in her arms, rocking it slowly back and forth. 

"Sister dear, what the bloody hell is that?" Klaus asked. He gestured at the human babe that she was holding. 

"It's a baby. I feel as if that should be pretty self explanatory," Rebekah replied. 

"Yes. I see that. But _why_ do you have a baby?" Klaus asked. She chuckled. 

"You know, that's almost exactly what Elijah said," Rebekah told him. 

 "Well, that's all well and good, sister, but do pray tell. Why?" Klaus repeated, furrowing his brows in confusion. 

"I found him. He did not have parents or a home. So now he's mine, and I shall care for him," Rebekah stated. 

"Bloody hell," Klaus said. 

"Stop swearing around the baby! I don't want him to develop bad habits," Rebekah chided, covering the baby's ears with her hands and settling him into the crook of her arm. 


	2. Chapter 2

There used to be a girl, so sweet and full of life that she lit up any room that she was in with her exuberance. That girl had flowers woven into her hair in the spring and danced on Samhain with her brothers and the other villagers. Her laugh warmed even their father's stony heart, reminding him of the first daughter he had lost. Everyone loved the girl and her gentle heart. That was, of course, before she was turned into something unnatural, and no one wanted to let her love with her gentle heart. It was not safe. Not for her. Not for anyone. 

_Do not fall in love,_ they said to her. _It will only hurt you more._  

_We love you,_ her brothers said. 

_Family is all you need,_ was whispered in her ears. 

_He was not good for you, sweet sister,_ Niklaus would tell her, as she sobbed into Elijah's shoulder, staring through wet eyes at the most recent lover stripped of life.  _I only want the best for you._

_No one will ever be good enough for you!_ she wanted to scream. But she held her tongue. He was still her elder brother after all. 

Oh, but this child... this innocent boy she had found tossed aside like trash, she could see the warmth in his eyes. With every little giggle or coo, even when he spit up on her, Rebekah found that she could not be angry. He was full of life as she had once been, sparkling with all the radiance of the sun. She loved him, not as any of the men she had had in her life, but as her son. That kind of love warmed her from the inside, making her grateful for every second that she got to spend with him. Her beautiful little boy. She could not have any children born of her own body, but she could love this child with everything that she had in her. 

His dark hair reminded of her of the only brother of hers that was younger than her, the one that had died at the tender age of thirteen, chest torn apart by the claws of a werewolf. Many of her brothers had dark hair, barring Klaus, but that was more of a dark brown. No, the baby had black hair, just like little Henrik. What was a better way to honor her little brother than to name her very own child after him? 

"Do you like that name, little one? My Henrik," Rebekah murmured. She tickled his smooth bare belly, and the child giggled, kicking at her with his small feet, the toes curling. "Your uncles are going to have fun spoiling you when you get a little older, won't they? They're not all as scary as they sound. I promise, Henrik. They are going to love you if they don't already. I bet even that grumpy old Finn will love you, yes, if he ever drops by. Kol will teach you naughty tricks to play no doubt, and Elijah will want to teach you all those proper things like reading and writing. Klaus will show you painting and music. Did you know he used to make the prettiest wood carvings?" 

Henrik made a hiccuping giggle as she traced her fingers lightly over his little feet, rubbing the soles gently. 

"Yes, he did. None of us could ever make anything like he did. He was the best in the village. He made us our first chess set," Rebekah told the child. Henrik gripped her finger with one of his hands, holding it with all the strength of a babe. Her lips tilted up in a smile. "He used to sing this tune. Our mother had taught it to all of the starlings around the village. There were no words, but it was one of the most lovely things he ever sang for me. I used to be so frightened of storms when the thunder clapped outside. Klaus was always there to make the terrors go away. He used to lay with me in bed for hours, just holding me so I would not have to be scared. I have no doubt he would do the same for you, my little boy." 

"Ma?" he asked. 

"Oh," was all she could get out. Her eyes felt a bit wet, her throat tight with emotion. "Yes, little one. I'm here." 

"Ma, ma," Henrik babbled, tugging at her finger. Rebekah smiled and pressed her lips to his forehead. 

"I'm afraid I will be unable to give you any grandparents, though. Mother and Father are... well, let's think of it like this," Rebekah said. The little boy looked up at her like he was listening, so she began. 

"A queen and a king lived in happiness in their kingdom with their five children. I say happiness. Happiness is relative. Prince Nik always did suffer at the king's hands. He was thought to be weak by a man who valued strength. If the prince had been born a daughter instead, I have no doubt this would have never been an issue, but alas, it was not such. One day, Prince Nik and the youngest, a Henrik himself just like you, went into the forest surrounding the kingdom, to watch the wolves. The child prince was savaged, and everyone was devastated, none more so than Prince Nik. In the grief that followed, the king forced his queen, who dabbled in the Dark Arts, to turn their children into creatures of the Night that could not be killed by such beasts as the wolves. However, when the prince took his first life to quench the thirst he and the other children were burdened with, he was revealed to have a wolf's blood in his veins. The king was angered by this betrayal and made the queen who had broken his heart chain the beast in Prince Nik's heart. He broke her heart in return and has been hunting his children ever since," she told him. 

Rebekah scooped up the baby as his eyes began to droop. She cradled him against her chest as she walked back toward his crib. 

"The king was a prideful man, and as the creature he made his queen turn him, it was only amplified. He could not stand to have raised a child that was not his blood," she said. Rebekah gently laid her child down in the crib and tucked the blankets around him. Henrik sleepily blinked his eyes. "But don't worry, Henrik. This story has a happy ending. Perhaps I'll tell it to you one day." She smoothed his fluffy black hair back from his forehead. "When you're old enough to understand what we are, I will tell you everything. I promise, little one. But for tonight, I think you should get some rest." 

She flicked off the light overhead, and the room was plunged into darkness. Rebekah padded back over to her bed on quiet bare feet. 


	3. Chapter 3

The stars had wheeled across the sky. The moon had turned the world outside silver, and now the barest hint of sunrise on the horizon began to paint it gold. Silver and gold. Elijah was out at one of his meetings at this ungodly hour, and Klaus had just returned from the bar, done with his business for the night. He could not hear any sounds coming from inside the house, which was different. He was used to hearing the sound of that child of his sister's, so he went up through the hallways to his little sister's room to check in on her. He regarded her door for a few seconds, listening for movement, but there was none. Just one little heartbeat and soft breaths of a babe. Klaus wrapped his fingers around the knob of the door and turned it, pressing it open. 

Rebekah was already fast asleep when Klaus slipped into her room on silent feet, a little smile on her face. His sister looked peaceful, like a little girl dreaming of something she loved. She was curled up in the middle of her bed, half way to fetal position, her still fully clothed body folded up, her head tucked down against her chest. Her arms were lying near her stomach, and he could see the way her curtain of blonde hair, a splash of pale gold, covered her face as she slept, shielding her from the world. Klaus could not help but stare at the way his little sister's lips curved up, the way she cuddled her pillow against her chest as she remained in her state of rest. They did not need to sleep, but he had to admit it had an appeal that they all liked. It was a rare chance to shut off their minds. 

She did not usually have the blankets close to her face, or maybe they just ended up pulled away somehow. Klaus would bet on the first option because the sheets always seemed to settle somewhere around her navel, no matter if she was on her side or on her back. Maybe they felt stifling to her in a world that was already different enough. As a child, she had always ended up with the blanket on the floor, kicking it off in her sleep, and he had had to wake up before her to pick it back up and drape it over her. She would wake up in the middle of the night if he did not and start shivering. 

Sometimes, his little sister would just want him to hold her. Klaus would try to get some sleep and fail, and he would watch her as she slept, head nestled in the crook of his neck, her small arms wrapped around his torso, clinging to him. He would inevitably start noticing the way her eyes moved under her eyelids as she slept. Depending on the light, her eyelids looked nearly translucent. 'Asleep' was easily the time where Klaus would say that Rebekah looked the most fragile, and that was because she let all of herself go when she slept. 

His little sister shifted, muttering something under her breath, and Klaus moved a little closer, wanting to catch whatever she was saying. For a few minutes, Rebekah remained silent, just sleeping and smiling. He had not seen her as happy as she was now in a millennia. It made his chest ache to see her this way. That child must be doing her good, whether he was loathe to admit it or not. He much preferred his Bekah to be smiling than sad. She deserved happiness, the sweet girl, and he could calm himself of his possessive streak. The child was different, and he had an effect on his sister that made him feel genuinely... grateful. 

Rebekah had not looked in such a way for almost as long as he could remember. He had to admit he had had a part to play in that. He knew that he had hurt her, in order to protect her. He had for all of his siblings. He would never claim to be the bastion of temperance. Elijah would no doubt have a few other choice words to say in that matter. But it did make him happy to see his little sister in such a cheerful mood. Klaus watched her sleep for a few more minutes before he reached down to pull the blankets up over his sister. Rebekah made a noise, and he almost paused for a second. She just snuggled deeper into the blankets, sighing in her sleep.

Klaus smiled down at her. He gently tugged the blankets up, tucking his beloved sister into bed again, with a soft kiss to her cool forehead. She remained still in her slumber as he stepped carefully across her room, his footsteps light so as to not make a sound. Klaus peered down at the boy that his sister had made his nephew. He tilted his head to the side slightly as he looked at him. His little hands were resting behind his head, and his bright green eyes were shut. Klaus thought he looked like a little frog, with his small legs splayed out like that. There was a small lock of messy black hair curled over his forehead. He could see the gentle rise and fall of his tiny chest as he breathed in and out. He could hear the steady beat of his human heart. Klaus leaned forward a little, lowering his head to the edge of the crib. 

"I suppose I should thank you, little witch," he murmured, so soft he barely heard it himself. Klaus felt himself smile a little at the peaceful face of the child. The boy was sort of cute. "My sister seems to like you quite a lot." The baby did not make a reaction of any sort, still soundly asleep. Klaus walked over to the window and pushed it closed with the softest click. He pulled the curtain closed. He knew how Bekah did hate to wake up cold. His feet were silent as he left his sister's room, shutting the door gently behind himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Elijah was at the table, reading a book to pass the time, when his sister came into the dining room with her child at her hip. She placed him in his high chair on the side of the table, and Elijah looked up. His sister smiled at him in greeting, and she ruffled the child's hair. The boy giggled, saying something incoherent and babyish as she walked past him. The soles of her boots were soft on the tiled floor. 

"I'll be right back. I've just got to get his food. Could you keep an eye on him please, Elijah?" Rebekah asked. 

"I... suppose I can," Elijah replied. 

"Great! Thank you," his sister said. 

She walked out of the dining room, leaving him alone with her child. He turned his head to look at him. Elijah regarded the small boy with a skeptical eye. He looked down at where he was sitting next to him at the table, securely in his high chair. Henrik stared back at him, bright green eyes blinking. Elijah set his book down on the table. He reached out with his hand to the boy, tentatively pushing a piece of black hair out of his face. Henrik made a babbling noise and giggled. Elijah felt a strange tingling sensation in his scalp, and he frowned. 

He scratched his head, but the tingle was gone again just as quick as it had come. Henrik looked at him and bopped his little head on his hand, cooing and trying to fit Elijah's thumb in his mouth. Elijah gently tugged his hand out of the boy's mouth, and he found the pacifier from where it was sitting in the middle of the table on a clean tray. He plucked it up and gave it to the child, pressing it into his mouth. Henrik made a happy noise and started to suck on the pacifier, kicking his little sock covered feet. Elijah felt his lips twitch up into a smile. He heard a choked sound, and he glanced up.

" _Elijah,_ " his sister said. Rebekah was staring at him with wide eyes, a hand over her mouth. A jar of baby food and a spoon was in her other hand. 

"What is it?" Elijah asked.

"Elijah. You're... uh," Rebekah stammered. 

"What's wrong, Rebekah?" he asked her with a frown. 

"Your hair... it's... different," Rebekah said. 

"Different? What are you talking about?" Elijah asked. 

"It's - it's sort of blue," his sister admitted. 

What?" Elijah said. 

"I am sure he didn't mean to. Please don't be mad," Rebekah told him with an awkward smile. "Perhaps it will just go back to brown in a few hours?" 

"Rebekah. Are you saying that my hair is _blue?_ " Elijah asked in disbelief. "Right now? Please tell me you are joking." 

"I'm sorry," Rebekah said. She winced and set the jar of baby food on the table, unscrewing the lid as Elijah moved to stand up. "If it makes you feel any better, he turned mine pink last week. It was normal again by morning." 

"I have a meeting in an hour, sister," Elijah reminded her. 

"You can wear a hat?" she suggested. "It's not that bad honestly. Just a bit shocking for someone like you to have." 

"When Kol was this age, he liked to blow things up. I suppose I should just be grateful Henrik has less violent tendencies," Elijah said. He went to the chest in the hallway with the mirror above it. He flicked on the light switch and stared at the sight that confronted him. His hair was blue, yes, but not dark blue. Not light blue. It was _neon_ blue, sticking out from everything else like a sore thumb. His skin looked a whole shade darker because of the ridiculously bright color. "Dear God." 

He looked like a punk teenager who had just discovered the wonders of hair dye for first time and decided to go all out. After a few moments of staring scrutizingly at his reflection, Elijah walked back into the dining room, and he saw his sister lift up the small boy from the high chair, moving him into her arms to burp him. Rebekah bounced him slightly, patting his back. Elijah picked up the used jar and the spoon to take them back to the kitchen. She smiled gratefully at him, continuing to tend to the child in her arms. He rinsed out the jar, cleaning it and the spoon with a soapy sponge, and he set them in the dish drainer to dry. Elijah went back to the dining room to check on his sister. Rebekah was rocking Henrik back and forth carefully, humming a soft tune that he recognized from quite some time ago. He felt himself start to smile. 

"May I?" Elijah asked, extending his arms to her. Rebekah turned to him and nodded. She placed the boy into his arms. He was just so small and fragile looking. His little sister had one of the softest looks he had ever seen on her face as she looked down at him. Elijah rocked the child in his arms gently, and the boy put his head on his shoulder, wrapping his tiny arms around his neck and cooing softly. 

"I think he likes you," Rebekah said quietly from his side. 

"He does?" Elijah responded. 

"Yeah. You make a pretty good uncle, brother," Rebekah told him. Elijah smiled, stroking the child's back. His sister turned her blue eyes up to his. "He called me mama the other day." 

"That's wonderful, sister," Elijah said. "I'm glad." He smiled at his younger sister. "You are becoming a lovely mother. It only makes sense that he recognizes this as well." 

Rebekah smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you, Elijah. That means a lot to me," she responded. 

"It is a beautiful thing that the two of you have. You should know that," Elijah told her. 

"I know. It's..." She sighed with a little grin. "It's amazing, really. Getting to spend all day with him. I had dreamed of something like this as a child, having my very own family, and he is everything I could have ever wanted and more, Elijah. I love him so much. I honestly feel like he is my own child." 

"He is now," Elijah said. He rubbed Henrik's back, blinking when he felt the child's tiny fingers grabbing the ends of his hair and tugging lightly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rebekah had gone to feed, as their kind was wont to do, and Elijah was watching over her child when he heard a little giggle come from the crib. He moved from his chair to see what Henrik was up to. The little boy was sitting up on his rear, moving a ball toy that was attached to a multicolored rope handle with his hands. He would bounce it up and down alternatively, giggling as it hit the soft floor of the crib. Elijah smiled down at him. Henrik was so easily entertained. He remembered a time when Rebekah had been the same, with chubby little cheeks and big blue eyes, giggling whenever he tickled her tiny feet. 

"So my sister tells me that you can say mama," Elijah said to the boy sitting on the floor of the crib. The child looked up from his toy to look at him. 

"Mama!" Henrik agreed happily. Elijah felt his lips tilt up in a smile. 

"Very good, little one. Do you know who I am? Can you say it?" he asked. The small child looked at him for a moment, fingers opening and closing on the rope part of the toy in his hands. 

"Daddy!" Henrik said. The vampire was taken aback. 

"What?" Elijah managed to say, blinking. "No, no. I'm your uncle, Henrik. Elijah, remember? And then you have Niklaus, of course, but I'm Elijah." 

"Daddy," the boy insisted, bopping his foot with the toy in his little hands. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." 

"Oh, little one, no," Elijah said. "I'm not your father." 

"Daddy!" Henrik babbled. He held up his arms to Elijah to be held. 

"Alright. I've got you," Elijah said. He reached down to pick up the boy. He rocked the child in his arms, rubbing his back in little soothing circles. Henrik wrapped his small arms around his neck, putting his head on his shoulder. 

 

From the kitchen, with the whisk still moving in the bowl of eggs, Rebekah watched as her older brother sat cross legged on the floor at level with her little boy. Henrik, with his small hands, held Elijah's face and then patted. Her brother remained still, his elbows resting on his knees, and he let the child laugh all while he found his place between his legs and sat down. Henrik leaned on his torso, and Elijah seemed to listen intently as the boy said something. Her child smiled brightly, and her brother returned it with one of his gentle smiles. 

Elijah seemed to really take to the whole uncle thing like a duck to water. He would play with Henrik and help her with bath time and whatever they needed whenever he was at home. It was nice to have someone to watch her child when she had to feed. She did not want to expose Henrik to that at all yet. There would plenty of time to explain when the boy was older. She did not want to traumatize him at such a young age. It was not a thing that a child should be subjected to. Henrik was going to have peaceful childhood, even if she had to snap some necks to accomplish that. Nothing was going to harm him on her watch. And she knew her brothers would support her in that. 

Though, if she remembered correctly, Elijah had been pretty attentive to Marcel as well. He had been a pretty great older brother for them growing up, and he did almost all of the raising for Marcel when he was younger. He just understood children better, it seemed, then Klaus. Before that incident with Kol, he and Marcel had been nearly inseparable, what with all the tutoring that Elijah was giving him. But, as Klaus tended to do at times, he had gotten jealous, and that had soured their relationship. Elijah had withdrawn from Marcel, in order to give Klaus more time to spend with him. 

Elijah tapped his hands on the boy's small ones, and Henrik giggled, bouncing a little where he was sitting on her brother's lap. Rebekah smiled at the two of them, and she moved back into the kitchen to pour the eggs into a skillet. She could hear her brother speaking softly to Henrik as she cooked, and it made her heart warm. Rebekah scooped out the steaming scrambled eggs out of the skillet into a couple of bowls, and she carried them into the other room where her brother was. She placed the bowls on the coffee table, safely out of reach from the curious child, and she sat down beside Elijah. Her brother looked up at her. 

"What are you two up to?" she asked. 

"Mama!" Henrik said, holding up his arms to her. 

"Hi, baby boy. Come here," Rebekah murmured. She scooped up the boy and lifted him into her lap. Henrik made a happy noise, snuggling into her arms. "Have you been good for Uncle Elijah?" 

Henrik just made a little squeal and buried his face in her shirt. Rebekah rubbed his back, and she saw her brother smile out of the corner of her eye. She glanced over at him. 

"I think I may have confused him. I apologize," Elijah said. 

"What are you talking about?" Rebekah asked. 

"He just... seems to believe that I am his father," Elijah told her. 

"Really?" Rebekah said. Her lips twitched as she fought not to laugh at the expression on her brother's face. He just looked so confused. "That's adorable." 

"But he's my nephew. Isn't it a bit strange for him to call me that?" Elijah asked. 

"Well, you are around him all the time. Almost as much as I am. And definitely more than Nik. It kind of makes sense," Rebekah said. 

"I suppose," Elijah conceded. He looked at the child in her lap, and he stroked the back of the boy's head. Henrik looked up from her shirt, and he looked at her brother with his green eyes. He latched onto Elijah's index finger, holding on with a little coo. 

"Daddy," Henrik babbled. 

"Oh my God. He really does," Rebekah said. Her grin was fully formed now. "I guess until he is old enough to understand, you're upgraded to Daddy, brother." 

Elijah shook his head with a little smile and wiggled his fingers for Henrik, who watched the movement with all the rapture of a young child. Rebekah chuckled. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kol was like a whirlwind, spinning in and out of their lives as he pleased. He was the wildest of her older brothers, and she had to admit she had always had the most fun with him. He was the closest to her in age, and that had kept them close when they were younger, him being only a year older than her. She had still gravitated to Nik and Elijah, but Kol had enjoyed playing with her and punching any boys who tried to pull on her hair and pick on her, taking a glee she had not yet understood in shoving them in mud puddles and trying to tear out their own hair in retaliation. He had always stopped when Mother came out of the house, moving by her side and looking innocent, like an angel. Kol might pull on her hair sometimes when he was teasing, but no one else was allowed to. 

He would stack sticks on the ground with her and draw designs in the dirt, so they could hop along them on one foot, their hands clasped together and counting out loud. He was the only one of her brothers that would let her wrestle with him, the others too worried what Father would think and that it would hurt her. Kol had not yet hit his growth spurt that all boys seemed to go through, and he was just a little bit taller than her. Kol would steal her an extra pair of trousers and one of Finn's shirts, so she wouldn't have to get her clothes dirty and make Mother suspicious. She loved roughhousing, though she knew Father would scold them if he had ever found out. It wasn't something a girl was supposed to do. It wasn't like Kol ever cared about the rules, anyway. 

Kol had showed her his magic when he found out, ecstatic. Rebekah hadn't even known there were boy witches, so that was really amazing to her. The only one she knew was the village witch, Ayana, and she knew that Mother made potions and balms sometimes. Kol and Rebekah would climb the tree overlooking the waterfall, and they would giggle and talk about nothing in particular for hours. When she got older, she spent less time with him, and her brother seemed to become more withdrawn. Kol still broke the first boy who kissed her's nose when he went and kissed another girl the very next day. It was better that Kol had done it really. He was only fourteen at the time and still on the small side. If any of her other brothers had found out first, they probably would have broken more than just his nose. 

Rebekah could recall a particularly wondrous few months she had spent with him in Italy while Klaus had been roaming the countryside with Elijah. Kol had taken her to the cities, all different sorts, and they danced and saw all kinds of things. Her brother knew how to party and let loose, showing her all the different places to go to and the best places to feed. For her, he had refrained from flat out killing all of his prey, so they could share. He had taken her to cigar dens and bars, the kinds that only men were allowed to go into. A little compulsion let the humans visiting there already forget the taboo, and Rebekah had never had more fun honestly. Of course, Klaus had come back and daggered Kol when he tried to offer that she stay with him for a while longer. The possessive bastard. Rebekah had been devastated. She hated whenever one of her brothers was daggered. 

When Klaus had finally taken the dagger out of their brother's chest, Kol had sort of just vanished. So that was why when she came home from the park, pushing the baby stroller in front of her, she was startled to see her older brother leaning against the steps leading up to the house. Kol had his head tilted back, his arms crossed behind his head, legs crossed at the ankle lazily. His hair was a bit longer, almost messy as it fell in a dark fringe over his forehead, nearly touching his eyebrows. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and black jeans. His eyes met hers, and he pushed himself to his feet. Her brother smiled at her, stepping down from the steps. 

"Hello, sister. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kol greeted her. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Rebekah hugged him back just as tightly. "It's good to see you, Beks." 

"I missed you, too," Rebekah murmured. After a few more moments, he drew back from her and smiled softly. "You look... really good, actually. Did you just kill someone?" 

"No," Kol chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm just happy to see you." His gaze fell on her child, and he cocked his head. She could practically smell his puzzlement. "Who's this little fellow?" 

"His name is Henrik. And I found him about six months ago. He's mine now," Rebekah explained. 

"I trust you won't mind telling me the whole story?" Kol said. He knelt beside the stroller and reached out with hand to the small boy. Henrik blinked up at him, his green eyes looking almost as surprised as Kol's. She bit back a laugh. 

"Of course not," Rebekah replied. She watched as her brother let the child grab his hand, acting very gentle, which she was grateful for. "Say hi to Uncle Kol, Henrik." 

"Hi!" Henrik said. He waved his little hand up at her brother. 

"Hi, bunny. Aren't you just a cute little witch?" Kol asked. Henrik kicked his feet a little, tugging at Kol's hand with his small one. She saw her brother's lips twitch up in a smile. "Yes, you are. You're very cute." 

"Bunny?" Rebekah inquired. 

"He's all fuzzy and cute. Bunnies are fuzzy and cute, Beks," Kol told her. He leaned a bit closer to the edge of the stroller and crossed his eyes, scrunching up his face and sticking out his tongue. Henrik let out a shriek of laughter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kol had a deep respect for witches. In fact, he could honestly say that they were his favorite type of people. Of course, some of them were stuck up and no fun to be around, but a great majority of them were some of the most fascinating persons he had ever met. He was close to a large number of powerful bloodlines, and he had spent more than a few decades charming the lovely ladies and even a couple of men. What could he say? He liked witches, and witches liked him. It probably stemmed from his own magical ability during his time as a human. He felt a sort of kinship to them, fueling his fascination. 

He could feel the magic thrumming inside the little child in the baby stroller, and he felt thrilled. His nephew was a witch. It didn't hurt that the boy was impossibly adorable for a baby, chubby cheeks and a bright smile. Kol saw the spark of mischief in the boy's green eyes, and he couldn't help but smile. Children were one of the few types of people that he refused to kill or maim, and this one was special. He could just tell. Kol was curious as to what the lightning shaped scar on his forehead was, only visible when his messy black hair slipped out of the way. 

Kol didn't think that he would be able to be a good father because he was very violent and prone to anger issues. However, he had no problem being an uncle. It didn't particularly surprise him that Rebekah had adopted the kid. He had known her forever. She had always wanted a family of her own. Kol could remember when they were both young, and she had wanted to act out having a baby. Mother didn't let them take Henrik out of the house yet, so he had helped her wrap a cloth bundle to imitate the effect. She had walked around the rest of the day, holding onto it and rocking it in her arms just like Mother did for Henrik. 

It was probably one of those feminine things that he didn't understand. He could not imagine having to take care of a baby all by himself, and he, quite frankly, did not want to. He had not as a boy, and he still did not as an adult. The fact that he could no longer have children was not something that had bothered him when he became a vampire. The loss of his magic did. It felt like he had lost his identity. Magic was a big part of his life. It was what made him what he was. Kol was a witch, and he had shared that part of himself with Rebekah. He hadn't said anything about what was bothering him, but his sister had still hugged him regardless. He was thankful she understood him. 

His sister let him hold the little tot, and he smiled, feeling a bit like goo when the boy hugged his neck. He was just so tiny. Kol carried the boy up the steps and followed his sister into the house. She put away the stroller in the closet near the door, and by the time she had come back to living room where Kol was, he was laying on his back on the couch with Henrik sitting on his stomach, giggling as he tickled his little feet. Rebekah just chuckled and shook her head, watching him as she moved closer and sat on the arm of the couch. His sister smiled at them, and he lifted up his free hand, threading his fingers through hers. 

Kol shifted on the couch, moving the small boy into his lap, and they leaned their foreheads together. He rubbed the child's back very carefully, unused to handling such a fragile little thing. The babyish babbling was awfully endearing, and Rebekah seemed to be growing more amused by his attempts to smooth down the boy's messy hair. Henrik cooed and tried to put Kol's finger in his mouth, but his sister pulled his hand out of the way. Kol got an idea and covered his face with hands. He felt tiny hands pat on his wrists, and he smiled. 

"Kow?" the child asked. "Kow?" Kol quickly uncovered his face, grinning. 

"Boo!" he said. 

Henrik gasped and nearly toppled off of his lap. He would have if not for Kol's preternatural reflexes. Kol set him upright, keeping a hand on his back. The boy suddenly giggled and clapped his hands. His green eyes stared straight into Kol's. 

"Again!" Henrik demanded. 

"Again?" Kol asked. He glanced at his sister. Rebekah leaned back on the arm of the couch. She just smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"You heard him. Again," Rebekah said. 

"Very well," Kol responded.

He hid his face back behind his hands. 

"Boo!" Kol said after a few seconds. Henrik gasped. 

 

Henrik seemed to love peekaboo. Each time, he was just as shocked as the first, gasping and jumping back. It was honestly adorable. After half an hour, the child seemed to grow sleepy, and Rebekah gestured for him to follow her. He walked after her, and she led him to her room. Kol tentatively set the tired boy down in the crib, and he moved to sit on the bed next to his sister. 

"Do you have any stories for me?" Rebekah asked him. He grinned at her. She always loved it when he told her what he did when they weren't together. 

"Why, of course, sister. I come bearing many tales. Just for you. Perhaps for Bunny as well. I'll keep those G-rated," Kol promised. His sister just laughed softly. 

"I would appreciate that," Rebekah said. She looked at him expectantly. He tapped his fingers on his thigh while he was thinking. 

"Now... whatever should I being with? Ah. Two years ago, there was this time I went to Monaco. Really a lovely place to visit in the summer. And the party scene is glorious, Beks. You would've _loved_ it. I'll take you sometime. There is this quaint little spot in a back alley that leads into a bar and..."


	8. Chapter 8

Elijah had a knack for exploiting the loopholes in others' speech, twisting their own words right inside their mouths, so making a deal with him could be very tricky. Marcel also knew that Elijah would put his family above anything or anyone else, even his own honor code. None could say the three hundred year old vampire had truly got over the coldest shoulder given to by the Original, even after learning of the true reason behind his complete turn in attitude. It was essentially the same effect if one's father or favorite uncle had suddenly up and left without so much as a single explanation. 

Marcel had honestly been much closer to Elijah to than Klaus at the time. He was rather perceptive for a boy, and he had noticed his adoptive father's decline in behavior. What the cause was, he had never really known. Then, Kol had come out of his coffin, and he had taken Klaus even farther away, doing whatever it was they did. Something bloody and violent, no doubt. Elijah had taught him everything from reading and writing to playing the piano. Marcel had positively adored the older man, enraptured with his elegant words and attentive nature. That had made his very abrupt ignorance of the boy very hard for him to deal with. 

Their relationship was a bit strained now, but Marcel could not avoid dealing with him as he was often with Klaus anyway. It was slightly better, and Elijah might speak with him one on one on occasion. Still, Marcel mostly dealt with Klaus for the French Quarter business when he had a direct issue. For some reason, the older Original was not out quite as much as he had once been. And he rarely ever caught a glimpse of Rebekah either, now that he thought about it. Klaus insisted that his brother was fine when he made a comment about it. 

It was not entirely out of place for the younger vampire to visit the Mikaelson compound to gather one of the brothers to conduct business. He walked through the gates and was nearly bowled over the youngest brother as he sped past him, nearly slamming the door into his back on the way out. He thought he saw a slip of paper in his hand, but he might have just imagined that. Shaking his head, Marcel walked further inside, and his eyes landed on Elijah. He was dressed in his typical neat dark suit with not a single hair out of place. The younger vampire waved his hand to get his attention.

"Klaus should be upstairs," Elijah told him, cleaning his hands with one of his stark white handkerchiefs. 

"Actually, I was hoping to ask you something first-" Marcel began to say. He started to move toward Elijah when he heard a giggle. 

"Daddy!" a young voice cried happily. 

Marcel's eyes widened as a small boy bounced out from behind the stairs and latched onto Elijah's legs. Bright green eyes looked up at the Original, and the usually stoic man's composure cracked as he gave him a soft smile and reached down to scoop up the child. The boy wrapped one of his arms around Elijah's neck, grinning brightly. He held up a slightly crumpled piece of paper, and Marcel could see a vibrant splash of colored crayon drawn over the white space. The boy showed it to Elijah. 

"Look, Daddy. I made a pictuwe," the boy said. 

"Ah, I see. What did you make, little one?" Elijah asked, peering at the crudely done drawing. Marcel looked over his shoulder. It sort of looked like people and a house, but one of them looked like he had either a very oddly shaped beard or fur sprouting from his face. And dog ears. 

"I dwew Mama and Uncle Kol and Uncle Nik and you, Daddy," the boy told him excitedly, pointing as he talked. "And that's ouw house." 

"Why does your Uncle Nik have... that?" Elijah asked. He pointed at the blob of brown scribbled on top of his arms and face. 

"Mama says Uncle Nik's a wolf, Daddy," the boy said. "Wolves have fuw. Uncle Kol says so." 

"Well, he isn't wrong," Elijah conceded, his lips twitching. The younger vampire found himself struggling to process this shocking news as his perception of the world seemed to crumble to debris. It wasn't that he hadn't known that Elijah was caring, but he had never seen the immaculate Original ever act so... normal. And the boy had called him 'Daddy'. 

"Has someone hijacked your body, or have you developed a new taste in toddlers?" Marcel blurted out before he could stop himself. The Original glanced up at him.  

"I assure you that it is neither," Elijah responded. He didn't sound offended. In fact, his voice was serene. "This little one is family."

"Can I ask whose kid that is?" Marcel asked. "Unless... he _is_ yours?" Which would more than likely make his head implode. Vampires weren't supposed to have children. 

"I wouldn't say that, biologically, no. Technically speaking, we are not certain who his birth parents are. However, Rebekah is his mother," Elijah explained patiently, not so much as blinking as the small boy put his head in the crook of his shoulder, humming a tune Marcel was sure that he had heard before. Marcel reached out with a curious hand to the boy, and the small child glanced up at him. "His name is Henrik." 

Henrik smiled at him and tapped the vampire's hand with a giggle. Marcel felt his lips twitch. 

"So this is why you haven't been out as much. Getting soft, are we, Elijah?" he said. 

Before the Original had a chance to answer in one way or another, there was a whoosh of air, and Kol reappeared by his older brother, a small leather jacket in his hands. He had a cocky smile on his face. 

"And you said I could not find one in the city," Kol said to Elijah. He held out his arms to his brother. "It's my turn now. Dress up time." He grinned at Henrik. "Let's give ol' Daddy a break and let the grownups talk, huh? You and I can have some fun while Mama's at the market." 

Elijah stroked the top of the boy's head, kissing his forehead, before he relinquished the child to his younger brother. Kol just cradled him against his chest and started cooing something about a bunny? He walked off, holding the boy on his hip and chattering nonstop. Henrik waved at Elijah. 

"Bye, Daddy!" the boy said. They disappeared around the corner. 


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus, who had been in the middle of a particularly pleasant dream involving a certain lovely blonde he had met a couple nights ago in the bar and very few articles of clothing, awoke abruptly at a sudden weight on his chest. He blinked blearily at the small child, who had deemed he was taking too long to wake up and started to bounce impatiently. Henrik was spending too much time with Kol. The next time he saw his little brother, he was going to smack him. Even he was not cruel enough to hit a three year old. So Kol it would have to be. 

"Uncle Nik, stowy!" the boy pleaded, sitting down abruptly on the hybrid's chest, crossing his little legs under him. 

"Henrik-" Klaus started to say. The child bounced again. "Stop-"  _Bounce._  "Or you'll get tickles," he said quickly before the boy could bounce again, lowering his voice and making it sound like a threat. The child gasped, shaking his head. 

"Noooooooo! No tickles!" Henrik giggled, practically throwing himself off the bed to escape in true reckless toddler fashion. He landed, thankfully, on his feet with no issues. Though he was glad also that there was a rug in his room, or else he had no doubt that his little sister would tan his hide for letting her child get a concussion. 

"Come here, you little brat," Klaus growled, grinning widely and wiggling his fingers threateningly. He moved up from the bed and started to stalk toward the small boy. Henrik stumbled back, still giggling loudly. Despite himself and his initial irritation, he began to smile. "You can't escape the big bad wolf." 

"What is going on here?" his little sister asked from the doorway, smirking and crossing her arms over her chest.  

"Mama! Uncle Nik tickle! I don' want tickle," Henrik told her solemnly.

"Bad Klaus, no tickling Henrik," Rebekah tsked. She seized the young boy around the middle, planting him back on the bed. "That's my job!"

Loud peeling giggles filled the room as his little sister ran her slim fingers up and down her child's ribs, touching the sensitive skin and making him shriek. Klaus felt his lips twitch, and he walked closer to her and the boy. He watched them as the child giggled helplessly and squirmed around. She lifted up his shirt and blew a raspberry into his soft stomach, and Henrik let out a squeal of mirth, struggling in her grip. His little feet were kicking out the moment that his sister buried her face in his belly, nibbling gently at the skin there until the boy had tears in his eyes from laughing so much. 

"Won't you share, sister dear?" Klaus said. She glanced over at him, and she chuckled, shaking her head. 

"Nope, all mine, dear brother," Rebekah replied, continuing to tickle her child. Klaus gave her a look and stuck his lip out, widening his eyes. 

"Bekah, must you deprive me of the chance to torment my nephew?" he said. His little sister snorted. 

"When you say it like that, it sounds as if you want to torture him," Rebekah responded. Klaus stared harder at her, pouting. She sighed. "Fine." 

Klaus chuckled and moved closer to her to join in on the assault of the small boy. He poked his finger experimentally on the child's belly. Henrik squeaked. Klaus smiled and teased around on the sensitive skin until he found this spot that made the child giggle and try to wiggle away from him. His little sister messed with the spots on her child's feet, and they continued until the boy's laughter had turned silent. This stopped only when both Rebekah and Klaus joined Henrik on the bed in a sort of massive cuddle, limbs tangled together. 

He had his head back, leaning against his little sister's arm, and she had her head on his chest. The boy was lying between them, curling more into his mother than Klaus, but he was still quite close to him. It brought a smile to Klaus's lips as he remembered a time when all his siblings had used to chase Finn down and jump on him, even Elijah, and they had knocked him over with the weight of them all, letting them pile on top of him. It made him a bit sad to think of that, but also warm. That had been a good time in his life. Childlike innocence was precious. 

"What was that you wanted, Henrik?" Rebekah asked. Her child took a moment to gather his breath, his eyes wet from crying with laughter. She gently wiped his eyes off. 

"Stowy," the little boy said, snuggling into the gap between the two siblings. He saw his little sister smile down at her child, appearing amused.  

"What is the magic word, darling?" Rebekah asked.

“Please. Please tell stowy, Uncle Nik," Henrik pleaded, looking straight up at the hybrid with his wide green eyes. Klaus raised an eyebrow and attempted to think of a story that would be appropriate for a roughly three year old child.

"What story would you like to hear, Henrik?" Klaus asked. Henrik put his thumb in his mouth and appeared to think very hard for a few seconds before withdrawing the finger and wiping it on his pajama bottoms.

"Pantin'," the small boy said. Klaus frowned. 

"Panting?" he repeated. "What the blo-" His sister pinched his arm. Hard. He could feel her fingernails digging into his arm through his jacket, nearly drawing blood. " _Ah,_ alright, sister! What on earth is that?" 

"Painting," Rebekah translated. "It's painting, Henrik." The small boy looked up at her, blinking. 

"Oh! Paintin' stowy," Henrik said enthusiastically. He nodded his little head, his black curls bouncing slightly with the movement. He looked expectantly at Klaus with a bright smile. Klaus frowned again. Perhaps he wanted to know the story behind a painting he had made? He was not quite sure what else he could possibly be meaning. He thought for a moment. 

"I guess. Do you know where the Bahamas is?" Klaus asked. 

"No," Henrik told him. Klaus took a breath and began to launch into a story about the time he went to a remote village and met up with the artists there. The small boy listened to him with such an intensity he was reminded of Elijah. Rebekah had closed her eyes, and she just had an arm around her child, leaning against Klaus's chest. 


	10. Chapter 10

It was nearly three in the morning, and he was walking around on the ground floor, pacing to calm his mind before he retired for the night, when he heard a distressed cry. It was not very loud, but his hypersensitive ears caught it. He moved over to the stairs, following the noise. Elijah took multiple steps as he reached the top of the floor and made his way to the room that was barely lit besides the small nightlight in the room. He pushed the door open and saw Henrik sitting on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest as he gripped his stuffed bunny tightly in his hands.

"Daddy," the boy said as his bottom lip was quivering.

Elijah had not even fully made it to his little bed before Henrik had stood up and jumped into his arms. His whole body was shaking with tears as he repeated his name over and over. Elijah adjusted the boy's weight in his arms as he felt his hot tears on his neck. He carried him over to the little rocking chair that was placed in the corner of his room, and he sat down. One arm supporting under his rear and the other hand placed on the back of his neck, smoothing down his wavy black hair.

"Henrik, what's wrong?" Elijah asked. He adjusted his position, so he could place the small boy down in his lap. He touched his chin with his index finger to tilt it up. Henrik continued to cry and cry, causing him to choke up and cough. Elijah rubbed his back and patted soothing circles over the boy's back every so often. The coughing just made him cry more. "Little one, calm down. You are going to make yourself sick." Henrik laid his head up against his chest and whimpered, his breath stifling as Elijah wiped the tears off his blotchy red face. "Tell me what's the matter." 

"No sleep," Henrik cried. 

"Did you have a bad dream?" Elijah asked. The boy nodded. 

"Bad, bad dream!" Henrik said. 

Elijah sighed softly as he pulled Henrik close to him, rubbing his back with the pads of his fingers. He placed a kiss on his small head as he let him cry it out. Sending vibrations through his body as he gently shushed him, still letting the toddler cry. Henrik would stop when he was ready to. He knew from experience with his younger siblings that it was better to let them cry than stop them. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elijah asked. Henrik looked up at him with his wet eyes. 

"It scary..." the boy whispered. 

"I know, little one, but I can't help if you don't talk. Tell me what happened," Elijah gently prompted. 

"There's bright green light, and - and - and it scary," Henrik said. "I getted hurt! And - and Mama and Daddy..." He looked down, holding his hands together as he curled his toes. His face dropped as he remembered. "I try stop! But it - it - it getted me." He started crying, throwing his head back as tears starting pouring again.

"I'm sorry, little one," Elijah told him as he continued to hold the small boy close to him. "But it was just a dream. It is over now. Your mama and I are perfectly fine. So are you." 

Henrik sniffled as he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and coughed into Elijah's shirt. He looked up the vampire. 

"Bad dream?" he said. 

"Yes, you had a bad dream," Elijah responded as Henrik shook her head. "Oh? Have I had bad dreams before?" The boy nodded.

Elijah stood up with Henrik, still holding him in his arms as he walked to the window. He drew back the curtains, letting the room be filled with the moonlight. He held him like he used to when he was smaller, even though he was bigger now and did not fit the way he used to. He would do this every time he tended to him during the night when Rebekah was out or otherwise occupied. He stood there with him as he finished his cries, standing in silence for a few moments as they both looked out the window. There was the occasional cab that would drive down the road, but otherwise, it was silent. Henrik matched his breathing pace with Elijah's as he stared out the window at the surrounding buildings and streets. 

"You see, Henrik," Elijah started, "I, too, have bad dreams. I used to have them a lot when I was younger, especially around your age, but they subsided into regular dreams and only happened every so often. But, even at the age I am now, I've had bad dreams. It is a way to go with in life, and you will realize it too as you get older. Bad dreams come and go, sometimes you just have to move on with them in the end." 

"Mama getted bad dreams?" Henrik asked. 

"Yes, even Mama gets bad dreams. My sister has been through quite a lot in her life. And those sorts of things leave bad memories. Sometimes, dreams can be so wrong that they leave nasty feelings inside for a while. Sometimes a dream can be recurring, but you just have to be strong and think better things," Elijah explained. 

"Okay," the boy mumbled. Henrik sighed, finally done with his tears.

"You are going to have bad dreams in life, little one, but you know that your mother and I are safe. Your uncles are safe," Elijah added. "You're safe. And you always will be with your family." Henrik giggled. "Now that is a much better sound." 

"Mama," Henrik said. 

Elijah turned to face the doorway, and he saw his young sister standing there. Rebekah padded across the room, walking towards them both as Henrik reached out for her. She took the child from her brother, and Henrik hugged his arms around her neck. Rebekah looked over at Elijah. 

"What happened? Was it a bad dream?" she asked. 

"I'm afraid so," Elijah replied. 

"I'm sorry you had a bad dream, love, but you're okay. Aren't you?" Rebekah said. She looked down at her child. 

"Daddy talk. I'm okay," Henrik told her. Rebekah kissed the boy's cheek, and he squirmed a little. 

"That's lovely, sweetheart," his sister said. She glanced back at Elijah, who was watching them both with a small smile. "We should get back to bed. You need your rest." 

"He can sleep in my bed tonight," Elijah offered. Rebekah looked at Henrik. 

"Do you want to sleep with Elijah tonight?" she asked. 

"Yes," Henrik said excitedly. "But I need Bunny-" He pointed to the stuffed rabbit toy that was still on his bed. That ridiculous plushie that Kol had gotten him, presumably because of his nickname for the boy. 

Elijah grabbed his Bunny, and the three of them headed across the hall. Rebekah set the boy down after taking him to the bathroom, and he climbed to the middle of the bed. Elijah climbed under the covers and got comfortable. Henrik wiggled around for a few minutes, playing with Elijah's fingers. Rebekah smiled at them. She stood by the doorway. 

"Let me know if you need anything, brother," his sister told him. "Good night." 

"Good night," Elijah said. She walked back out of his room. Henrik looked up at him. "Good night, little one." 

"G'night,  Daddy," Henrik whispered. "I love you." Before Elijah could say anything, he kissed him on the cheek and then curled up against his chest. "Night night, Daddy." 

Elijah smiled as he pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Henrik's head, letting him get comfortable against him.

"I love you as well, little one. Sleep well," he said. 


End file.
